The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
United States Publication No. 2011/0000746 A1 describes a hoisting device rope that has a width larger than a thickness thereof in a transverse direction of the rope. The rope includes a load-bearing part made of a composite material, said composite material comprising non-metallic reinforcing fibers, which include carbon fiber or glass fiber, in a polymer matrix. An elevator includes a drive sheave, an elevator car and a rope system for moving the elevator car by means of the drive sheave. The rope system includes at least one rope that has a width that is larger than a thickness thereof in a transverse direction of the rope. The rope includes a load-bearing part made of a composite material. The composite material includes reinforcing fibers in a polymer matrix.
United States Publication No. 2014/0305745 A1 describes an elevator that includes an elevator car, a counterweight and suspension roping, which connects the elevator car and counterweight to each other, and which suspension roping includes one or more ropes, which include a load-bearing composite part, which includes reinforcing fibers in a polymer matrix. The elevator car and the counterweight are arranged to be moved by exerting a vertical force on at least the elevator car or on the counterweight. The elevator includes a device separate from the suspension roping for exerting the force on at least the elevator car or on the counterweight.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,126,805 B2 describes a rope of a lifting device, more particularly of a passenger transport elevator and/or freight transport elevator, an elevator, and a method for manufacturing the rope. The rope includes an unbroken load-bearing part, the profile of which is essentially of rectangular shape, and the width of the cross-section is greater than the thickness and which load-bearing part comprises glass fiber reinforcements and/or aramid fiber reinforcements and/or carbon fiber reinforcements and/or polybenzoxazole fiber reinforcements and/or polyethylene fiber reinforcements and/or nylon fiber reinforcements in a polymer matrix material. The long sides of the cross-section of the load-bearing part include one or more grooves symmetrically or asymmetrically in the longitudinal direction of the rope, which grooves divide the load-bearing part into smaller parts.
International Publication No. WO 2009/033270 A1 describes A method and apparatus for extrusion of an article. A die assembly can apply flows of thermoplastic material to an array of reinforcing cables to form a composite extrusion. A slider fabric can be bonded to one side of the composite extrusion. After exiting the die assembly, the slider fabric can act to support the extrudate as it passes along an elongate mandrel, which can cause the base of the slider fabric to change shape from a flat profile to the final internal profile of the article. The extruded article can then be cooled to solidify the material. The die can include cooling for the slider fabric and means for promoting penetration of the thermoplastic into reinforcing cables.
International Publication No. WO 2015/134025 A1 describes a belt for suspending and/or driving an elevator car extending longitudinally along a length of the belt. An inner belt layer formed from a first material is bonded to the plurality of tension elements at a first side of the belt. The inner belt layer forms an inner belt surface interactive with a traction sheave of an elevator system. An outer belt layer formed from a second material is bonded to the plurality of tension elements at a second side of the belt. The plurality of tension elements are located between the first side and the second side.